


just a moment

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their first kiss is Yuuri's favorite.





	just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> for allbingo's november fest, the prompt was "moment"

Their first kiss is just a second, a moment. It’s lips smashing against lips because Yuuri ran into Viktor’s arms and opened his mouth without thinking twice. He doesn’t notice Viktor’s arm against his face, covering their intimacy, until they fall to the ice and he pulls his lips away. His heart will beat out of his chest. He knew, he _knew_ his idol liked him like that.

But he didn’t expect to have his lips on his own so soon. And it’s an exhilarating sensation, happiness sizzling out of every corner of his body. He glances up at Viktor, who has a huge grin on his lips.

“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me,” Viktor says, voice high and downright teary; Yuuri realizes, in just a fraction of time, that he— _Viktor Nikiforov_ has wanted this for more than he’s let on.

“Really?”

Viktor’s hand is in his hair, fingers threading and caressing. His entire body will explode right there and then; it’s so much, and it just happened in the blink of an eye. One second he was doing a quad flip, wanting to see Viktor’s reaction— the next their lips were crashing together.

* * *

“What’s been your favorite moment with your coach so far, Mr. Katsuki?” 

There are many moments with his fiancé. Snuggling before they get up, holding hands while practicing for his exhibition skate; kissing under the moonlight; getting engaged, his fingers shaking.

Viktor presses his hand against his shoulder, fingers touching his hair. He remembers for just a second, in the back of his mind. And he knows the answer.

“Our first kiss was my favorite moment,” he tells the interviewer, a nervous smile adorning his factions. “It was the best moment of my life.”


End file.
